DJ Deadlock
DJ Deadlock is a slendytubbie that fools and attracts his pray by playing some music, before eventually revealing himself and eating up his prey. He is 15 years old. He is also the brother of Prototype and Damien. He wears a purple DJ jacket, purple pants, some headphones, purple sunglasses, purple pants, and of course, a purple bandana. He has sharp claws, a square antenna, and a glitched screen on his chest (that has a face on it). He is sometimes called Infected DJ Discotubbie, the Nightmare DJ, or the Infected Music Master. When he was not infected, he was called DJ Discotubbie, the Tubbie DJ, or the Music Master. Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALZHF5UqnU4 DJ Deadlock's Origin Story He was not always a monster. He was created as a normal tubbie, he lived with the main 4, Damien, and Prototype. He was gone when Prototype was almost killed, and got kicked out of the main land. When he returned, Damien asked what happened to Prototype. The main 4 told Damien and DJ Deadlock/Discotubbie. Damien and DJ Deadlock left the main land, the main 4 didn't want them to though. But they were too angered. Damien went to Custard Tubbietown, while DJ Deadlock went to a town named Tubbie Triptown. He became a DJ there, after making lots of songs, he became famous quickly. He went on to perform concerts. During one concert, something horrible happened. The custards were already infected by Noo Noo that concert. During the middle of the concert, a nearby custard factory exploded, causing infected custard to flood the town, it flooded the area of the concert too. The infected custard waves splashed onto him, he drank some up, but soon drowned in it. The next evening, the day when the disaster ended, he woke up... As an infected tubbie. He soon reunited with Damien and Prototype, the three went to continue causing mayhem after that... Behavior In Survival He appears on the Nighttime Concert map on wave 10. He has 5 attacks in total, and they deal a lot of damage. So, if you get hit a few times you could die easily. Here are his attacks. * Kick - DJ Deadlock kicks the player. This deals about 10 damage. * Meteor Shower - Summons a long trail of meteors falling towards the player, which deals 25 damage if the player gets hit by the meteors. * Healing Music - Orbs start appearing around him for 5 seconds and start healing him. The attack deals 15 damage to a player that attacks him. * Darkness Barrage - He charges up multiple darkness orbs, the orbs deal 25 damage when they hit. * Life Of The Party - He charges up a DJ orb, and releases it. The orb explodes dealing damage 20 feet away from DJ Deadlock. This deals 50 damage. So, if you have good guns, a good amount of health, and a lot of ammo, you could win the battle! Behavior In Collect Coming Soon...Category:Infected Category:Male